Valentine's Day
by The Esper
Summary: Alejandro and Heather hate Valentines Day, but are surrounded by it. Will a stupid taxi driver show them the LOVE?


**Feb. 14, 2011**

~_Alejandro_~

Oh, how I hate Valentine's Day.

It's just... ridiculous.

My school made such a big deal out of it back in Spain, and here it's no surprise.

"Heya, Al!" Owen rushed over to me, smiling widely; Izzy stood beside him, not wearing her usual green clothing, but wearing red instead. I never knew she'd be into this wretched holiday, but I guess even someone as insane as her can be in _amor_. Sheesh, that makes this holiday more ridiculous than it is in the first place.  
And after that, I caught Noah hanging out with a girl from his Calculus class. I just couldn't get away! The only one I could sympathize with was Duncan, and we sat on the bench all lunch time making sick faces at the couples around us. A girl saw us and slapped me and kicked Duncan's kiwis.  
I heard yet _another _announcement about the stupid dance tonight. UGH. One of the girls _tried _to ask me, but got pulled away by her guy friend before she could. Great.

~_Heather_~

For once, I don't have to deal with my stupid teammates. All of them, even Little Miss Edward Cullen (I mean Gwen) has got the love bug and it's just…_ugh._ One of my teachers even took the day off so she could spend it with her boyfriend. Ridiculous.

And the worst part? Everyone's acting lovey dovey all over the place, and some nerd asked me to be their Valentine! _Disgusting!_ I can't go anywhere without seeing a couple kissing! I couldn't even have peace at lunch or in the library! Yes, there are even couples kissing in the _library._ Just goes to show how ridiculous Gallagher High is.

"_Okay, kids, whoever's staying for the Valentine's Day Dance, which I assume everyone is, please report to the gym when the bell rings! Don't forget…spread the love!_"

"What the _hell_, Chris?" I screamed in the phone. "Sorry, Heather; Me and Blaine are going out, so you're gonna have to stay at that dance thing until Josh comes to pick you up." Replied our stupid, asshole of a host.

"I do not want to be stuck with a bunch of drooling, kissing idiots!"

I slammed the payphone so hard back into its socket, I could tell it was shaking. I was about to call a Taxi when I saw one person I didn't want to see.

"Hello, Ale-jackass."

He turned to me and glared at me.

~_Alejandro_~

"Heather…"

I was seriously not in the mood to deal with that manipulative minx. Seriously. Izzy and Owen made out all day, and I was dealing with romance left and right, and frankly, I was really, honestly, _sick of it. _I want today to be over, over, over!

And now I must deal with Heather, of all people! I wanted to slap her and push her away.

"What are you doing here? I expected you to be flirting with some girls, not here." The Asian harpy asks me. I sighed and rolled my eyes at her stupidity. "Noah says if I want to flirt, I need to get my own girlfriend. But I shouldn't be too expectant…" I let my insecurities out for a minute. "-It's not like anybody would want _me _for a boyfriend…"

"Why?"

~_Heather_~

I know Alejandro Burromuerto like the back of my hand (mostly because he has been called "a male version" of myself) . And I _know_ that he is not an "I'm not" person. He isn't an "I can't" person either. To be simple, Alejandro is not a person that looks down on himself.

"Why?" He turned to me. "Because no boy will let me near any woman! They think I'll do to them what I did to Bridgette and the rest of those gullible little-! I'm not that kind of person, but _noooooo_, I just can't be trusted! Nobody's into me, nobody's my type! I'm practically on a restraining order against _every girl _in school! That's why-That's why I HATE this holiday!"

Now, Alejandro is huffing and puffing and muttering—he's about as angry as Eva. I watched as he punched a pole, wincing and growling at the pain. He's in a flurry of Spanish swears and angry growls. I rushed over to him and wrapped my arms around him. {Before you go 'AWWWW', I wasn't thinking when I did it.}

"Calm down!"

I could feel him shaking, breathing deeply, slowly counting to 10. "Shhhh…" I murmured, rubbing his back.

~_Alejandro_~

For a while, I was so angry I couldn't even _think_. But now I'm okay…and as I felt Heather's soft hand rubbing my back, I closed my eyes serenely.

Then, I gasped.

_Heather _is rubbing my back.

And I just realized it now?

I yelped, and tore myself away from her, my cheeks burning. "What was that-?"

"I wanted you to calm down," Explained the girl standing next to me.

I strained myself to calm down, then tried to regain my breath. "I'm calm already, thank you!"

"No, you don't look calm."

"Heather!"

"OKAY, THE VALENTINE'S DANCE IS GOING TO BE OVER IN ABOUT TWO HOURS! SO WILL THE LOSERS OUTSIDE MAKE UP THEIR MINDS! ARE THEY GONNA MOPE ALL NIGHT OR COME OUT AND HAVE SOME FUN?"

Heather froze for a while then started to blush. I, on the other hand, was hiding my embarrassment (I was embarrassed before, but this just made it a lot worse) by looking at the ground.

Then, a taxi came over, a very suspicious looking taxi.

"Wanna ride?" The driver asks.

_Sorry, no thanks. _I wanted to say, but I simply nodded.

"Not you, _her_." The man directs his attention to Heather, who nods expectantly. I guess she really wanted to go home. Without a word, she stepped into the taxi, and it drove away.

~_Heather_~

For a while, all I could really think about is that I was going home and what I was going to deal with once I got home (Sierra was probably going to obsess over how Cody danced with her or something. Blech.) Maybe I could watch TV; there was probably nothing on but Valentine's Day specials, but that didn't mean I couldn't laugh at its sugar-coated crap and cliché plot devices.

The taxi stopped, and I looked up. "Um, aren't you taking me home..?"

"No…" The driver replied, and got into the back with me. I was scared for a moment; normal taxi drivers wouldn't do this. "I'm going to take you to the old building; we'll have so much _fun_.."

Then it hit me. I was about to be one of those sad forced sex victims you see on TV.

No way. I am not a weakling. I will not spread my legs for anyone. I am not somebody's toy!

With a scream, I kneed that driver so hard in the kiwis I bet they were bleeding. Then, I grabbed my phone and dialed the first number I could think of-Alejandro's.

And that's when that crazy would be rapist snatched me up.  
And NOW, I was about to be like those victims in those sad OMG-somebody-dies movies you see on TV.  
God, I hate this holiday.

~_Alejandro_~  
"Hello? Hello?"

"Hang up the damn phone!"

That was me, and a mystery man. I was about to hang up when I heard a scream of my name.

"Heather?" I yelped, surprised and scared. Just another reason to hate Valentine's Day.

"Call the police!" Replied Heather's angered but distressed voice.

"No, I'll be there in a second; where are you?"

"This guy carried me to-! PUT ME DOWN!"

Then, the line died. "Ugh! No! Damn T-Mobile!" I hissed and tried to dial the number again, but there was no answer.

I took off running. I knew I wasn't supposed to leave school, and I knew I was supposed to call the police, but I couldn't let Heather be taken advantage of no matter how many times she makes me mad. And NO, it's not because I've fallen head over heels for her or something… This night is just getting _better and better_…

_Oh how I __**hate **__this holiday…_

~_Heather_~

If I was being hung over by my legs at a couple inches towards the ground, then this would be humiliating. But no.

I was being hung over, by my legs, at 200 feet, ON TOP OF A BUILDING!

"But Heather," You'd say, "This is better than being raped, isn't it?"

NO! It's not better! I'm about to die!

My would-be killer didn't say a word; he just swung me around, preparing to drop me.

Oh god. Okay….Gwen, Courtney, Sierra, EVERYONE, I'm sorry I was such a bitch, I'm sorry I called you all losers, I'm sorry to all of you I got voted off…

"HEY!"

We both looked down, and there was Alejandro, looking _insanely _pissed.

He looked at the driver with eyes narrowed, and yelled, "Put her down right now!"

"No."

Then, the Spanish dude who considers himself my rescuer picks up a rock and throws it at the man. They say if you hit a person in the head with a rock, it kills them instantly. I bet that's what Alejandro was going for. And..it worked. The man closed his eyes, loosened his grip, and dropped me.

But I, being the incredibly glutton-for punishment girl I am, happened to be right above the ladder entrance on top of the building, and was sent tumbling down 200 feet.

~_Alejandro_~

After my heroic deed, I looked around, wondering where Heather was. Then I heard a loud crash and glass and wood. I ran inside the old building, panicking.

_Oh god..oh god, oh god…Heather..if you're dead…please don't be dead..I..I love you, please don't die…  
_Then, I stopped, surprised at my thoughts. Maybe I really _did_ like Heather, maybe even love her, and didn't really realize it until just now. And on stupid Valentine's Day to boot! And WHY am I standing her fantasizing when she could be dying?

I rummaged through the wood and rubble, and found Heather's unconscious, silent body laying on the hard concrete. She slowly opened her eyes. I beamed at her.

"Come here…" I lifted her up and pulled her into my arms.

This time, I didn't mind. I wasn't embarrassed, and I didn't want to pull away. I brought my hands up to her head and stroked her ebony hair.

After a moment of quiet, I gently whispered in her ear, "_Te amo_.."

She finally looks up at me, her eyes wide.

~_Heather_~

If it hadn't been for Courtney and two weeks of Rihanna CDs, I wouldn't have known what the heck he was talking about. But Gwen, she and I found ourselves listening to "Te Amo" one day.

"_What does that mean?" Gwen asked. Courtney turned to her. "'Te amo'? It means "I love you," in Spanish."_

_I happened to overhear this conversation, and it reminded me of someone…_

And that someone is looking in my eyes, holding me in his arms. I think it was because I hit my head, but I saw lights and sparkles around him. _Just _like the "hot guy" scenes in those stupid V-day movies. Ew. But...maybe…I'm feeling this way because…you know. I mean, he saved my live-twice!

And you would say, "DEAR GOD, HEATHER! WHY DIDN'T YOU SEE IT BEFORE? YOU'RE ALWAYS TOGETHER!"  
Oh, just shut up. I looked up at Alejandro for what seemed like an hour. {I'm going to check later to see if I got a concussion.}

I rested my head on his chest and whispered, "Te amo.."

I can feel him hug me tighter, and his heart beat faster. Yup, I think he got the message.

~_Alejandro_~

I pulled Heather close to me like she was the most valuable thing in the world. And, in a way, she was. I pulled her chin up to look at her, and we both smiled at each other. Then, we sealed the gap between each other.

Her lips are like the softest velvet, the smoothest silk, and the best thing about it is that I had it all to myself. A raindrop fell on my head, and soon, the rain made its way onto the both of us, but we were still caught in our moment, so neither of us cared. Strangely, I can only think of myself kissing this mean, cold, cruel, _beautiful_ girl and wanting to do it over and over..

~_Heather_~

The last time somebody kissed me, it was for a dare. And the time before that, it was Seven Minutes In Heaven. And the time before _that_, it was on Total Drama Island with Weird Goth Girl's boyfriend…but this time, this guy I'm kissing is _mine_. Normally, I'd be damning myself because it was Alejandro, but..I kinda like kissing Alejandro. I guess he's better than nobody.

Oh, dear god. I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'M in love mode now.  
But I..I really like it.

We finally pulled away, and he's still smiling at me. "You okay?" He asked. I smiled back at him. "My head hurts, but you managed to make it better; congratulations."

I smiled contently as he carried me outside. And I knew perfectly well that we were both thinking the same thing…

_Maybe this holiday isn't so bad…_

~_Alejandro_~

I trekked into the rain, carrying the beautiful girl in my arms. I guess this is how…_everyone _felt today. The meaning of true love. The need to protect someone, to serve someone, to..well, _love _someone. I'm so dreamy, so free, so happy. I finally found someone. No more being frustrated because nobody will let me near their girlfriend. No more looking at couples in disgust. The only thing I'll look at is _mi amor, _Heather.

Maybe this holiday isn't so bad…


End file.
